


道可道 4

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	道可道 4

part 4

 

王宅的墅院极大，黑色的细石子路从铸铁雕花门一直铺到花园中庭。

两旁是精心保养的玫瑰花园，正是花期，开得很盛。

 

虽然是自己房间，但王大少还是敲了敲门才进去。

 

林更新正站在阳台上看底下的庭院，有工人正在修葺草坪。

王大少看了看房间桌上没怎么动过的饭菜，倒了一杯水走去阳台递给他。

林更新接过，一饮而尽。

王大少一直看着他。

 

工人修好了草坪，又开始修剪起树木的枝叶来。

林更新转头看着王大少，说，我……要回去。

 

王大少叹口气，抱住他不放，撒娇道，不准走，留下来好不好？

 

林更新低低道，说好的，今天就让我走。

 

留下来，留在我身边。

王大少把他压在栏杆边，一手从他裤子后头探了进去，揉着臀肉捏了一把，中指则从臀缝里扣进去。

 

唔……等下，停……别在这……啊！

林更新拧着身体想躲开他的唇舌，勉强拉回的理智却在下一秒又被轻易冲散了。

身体里面像有把无名的火突然迸发，只是拨撩，就似焚身。

 

窗帘拉上了，阳光被布料筛过几层，只能隐隐透进薄薄一线，氤氲开。

床很软，陷进去就让人不想动弹。

衬衣被向上一直撩到胸口，温软唇舌游走过身体，留下蜿蜒水光和一个个嫣红的吻痕。

裤子被褪下堆在脚踝，湿润口腔包裹住欲望，舌尖上下舔舐，再一吸吮就让林更新彻底软了腰身，酥了四肢。

 

王大少松了口，随意的用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，凑过去咬他泛红的耳垂，说，别走，留下来再陪我一晚上，好不好？

 

林更新有气无力的点点头。

 

王大少高兴的揉揉他的头发。

 

林更新不敢睁眼睛。

不管多少次，他依旧会脸红。

何况一睁眼就可以从天花板的巨大镜子里看到自己的样子：一丝不挂，腰被枕头垫高，长长的腿被打开挂在那人的手臂肩头，最私密的地方正被几根手指缓慢又温柔的进出着，水声淋漓。

指头慢慢撑开穴口，塞进了什么凉凉的东西，向里一推就滑进了深处。

 

林更新猛然绷紧了大腿内侧的肌肉，慌张叫起来，你放了什么进去？

 

王大少亲亲他鼻尖，笑，你会喜欢的。

他从枕头下摸过什么按了一下。

 

轻微的机器震动声。

林更新僵一下，推抵在王大少肩头的手立刻卸了力气。

他不知所措的绷紧了腰身想并拢双腿，却被王大少按住膝盖又用力打开。

王大少笑着又按了一下手里的遥控，体内的东西跳动的力度越发强，放肆的滑到了最深处，抵在敏感处拼命震动着撞击。

林更新皱眉咬紧了嘴唇都压制不住呻吟的欲望，身体也不由自主扭动起来，下巴仰起，喉结上下滚动一下。

 

说不出的性感和撩人。

 

王大少趴在他胸口绕圈舔舐，问，喜欢吗？

 

林更新额头上已经沁出汗来，他觉得自己快不行了，若是被一个道具玩到射出来简直奇耻大辱。

他喘息着忍耐，勉强开口，不要……这个东西……快……拿出去……

 

王大少轻轻咬了他一口，不要这个东西？意思是，只想要我的东西吗？恩？

 

林更新已经没有多余的意识来回答他，只咬紧嘴唇，不停摇晃着脑袋。

王大少扯住露在体外的细绳把还在里面蹦跳的东西慢慢拉出来，湿漉漉的随手丢在地毯上，然后扶着自己早就昂然的欲望，对准穴口顶进去。

 

林更新身体一颤，手指紧紧掐进他的背脊里。

 

背后火辣辣的疼，王大少皱皱眉，舔掉从他眼角滑落的一滴眼泪，恶劣的在他体内磨着顶着，怎么样？爽吗？喜欢吗？恩？

 

林更新张了张嘴，发不出声音。

 

王大少一手捏住他细窄的胯狠狠顶到底，又整根撤出来，再一次刺进去。

每一下都尽根入肉。

满意的听到身下人终于颤抖着惊叫出来。

 

林更新闭紧眼睛，他觉得自己的身体像被撕扯开，一半沉沦陷落在情欲里，另一半想保持理智，却终于在一下又一下的顶撞里溃不成军。

 

一切脱离了控制，被欲望拖进深渊。

 

他从不知道自己竟也可以发出那么淫荡的声音，可以叫出那么羞耻的称呼，可以那么主动的辗转求欢。

可以骑在另一人身上扭腰摆胯的操弄自己。

 

他们做了一次又一次，林更新的股间早已经一片狼藉，身体里面和外面都被体液弄得湿透了。

两人在高潮时情难自禁的拥抱缠吻在一起。

直到不知道是第几次被操射，林更新终于昏睡过去。

 

王大少揉捏他的腰胯，不舍的把自己抽离出来，喘息着匀气。

他看着熟睡的林更新片刻，用手轻柔抚摸过他赤裸的身体，只是如此对方也立刻难受的皱起眉，下半身又有了反应。

王大少叹气，今天的药量下的有点大了。

 

王大少伸手握住他的欲望套弄几下，为他释放出来。

因为泄了太多次，已经射不出东西来，只滴出了一些清液。

 

王大少俯身吻了吻他湿凉的额头。

 

「对不起。」


End file.
